Wyatt Series
by warmfluffypastries
Summary: Take a few little peeks at Piper and Leo's lives as they become a family.
1. Fulfillment of a Prophecy?

Fulfillment Of A Prophecy?  
  
~Piper's POV~  
  
The Angel of Destiny left in his brilliant gold light, and the world around me slowly unfroze, Leo stood by as my sisters continued their onslaught to my abdomen. He looked at me quizzically as my sisters soon realized what had happed they went about their happy ramblings after wishing Leo their congratulations; he was still just as confused.  
  
"What was that all about, I'm still your whitelighter right not just your husband?" I gave him a simple nod to the posed question.  
  
"And there is more good news those powers that we kept will come in handy when it comes to protecting our innocent," I whisper placing his hand over my stomach.  
  
"So I.we.baby," was all he could get out I still just gave a simple nod as his lips soon covered mine. When we finally pulled apart I heard snickering and looked over to the steps to see Phoebe and Paige watching as we went about our private celebration. "I've waited eighty years to be called 'Daddy' and it's actually going to happen?" Leo asked still shocked at the fact. I nodded to his simple question as his lips were over mine again.  
  
::::3 Months Later::::  
  
~Leo's POV~  
  
Piper is 4 ½ months pregnant and the little bulge of her stomach is cradled in my hand as I lay beside the sleeping Piper. I move down and let my feet hang off the bed as I begin to talk to the baby.  
  
"This is going to be our own little ritual, just you and me every morning from now on for the rest of your life," I whisper to the little bump where my child rested under the care of my wife.  
  
"And maybe next time Daddy won't wake Mommy," Piper eyed me from where she lay above me.  
  
"Well this is Daddy baby time, and we have been having this time for a while now Mommy," I said in a baby voice talking to Piper as she rolled out of bed. She slowly walked towards the closet and grabbed her out fit for the day, "Piper where are you going we have the whole day to ourselves along with the whole house," I say coming up to her as she stands by the door, "Phoebe and Paige both have to work and I talked to the manager at the club, he said he could handle the whole thing," I place my hand on her stomach again and take the clothes with my other hand, "Now come lay in bed with me," I beg seeing the skepticism in her eyes.  
  
She slowly moved towards the bed and laid down as I laid behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist so my hand could rest over the little bump of her stomach. About ten minutes later I look to see that she is already back asleep, I begin to talk to the baby again, "See this is our time and we'll tell mommy not to interrupt any more," I whisper still trying not to wake Piper.  
  
I see Phoebe at the door, and motion for her to be quiet she walked in with breakfast for two on a tray, with a note that said 'Enjoy your day, Love Paige and Phoebe' I smiled as she left. I continued talking to the small bump, as I picked up one of the pop-tarts that had been left by Phoebe, it figures the best that Phoebe could come up with was Pop-tarts.  
  
I gently got up from the bed and went to start a bath for when Piper finally woke up, knowing that she would enjoy a nice bath for three. I let the candles around the tub as the water began to fill the tub. I turned around at the sound of Piper walking into the bathroom, stopping in her tracks noticing my surprise. I stood gently removing my shirt and then the rest of my clothes climbing into the tub, and reaching my hand out for Piper to take.  
  
She slowly removed her clothes taking my hand and climbing into the tub sitting in front of me and I slowly began to massage her back as she sat there.  
  
~Piper's POV~  
  
This is pure heaven, Leo is great with his hands and I can't take anymore of this I leaned back against him as he moved his hands down to my waist resting them against my stomach, laying gentle kisses on the back of my neck. I was thoroughly enjoying this but wanted to have eye contact, I turned slowly till I came to a stopping point directly in front of him.  
  
"So what else are we doing today?" I asked.  
  
"We can do whatever you want to do today, it is your day, but first we are going to go to the doctor to get this little one checked out," Leo said directing is attention to my stomach.  
  
"Yes sir," I played, as I stood soon followed by Leo who grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped me up. Then grabbing him a towel and following me into the bedroom.  
  
I had gotten myself dressed and ready and I was now waiting for Leo, what was taking him so long I have no clue but he better hurry up. "Ready to go?" Leo asked coming into the living room from the kitchen placing his wallet and keys in his pocket.  
  
"Yes," I said as Leo grabbed my jacket and helped me into it as he grabbed his and followed me out the door.  
  
~Leo's POV~  
  
They had called us back about ten minutes ago and were now asking Piper questions about how she had been feeling and all that stuff. "So Mrs. Halliwell it looks like everything is right on track, now if you lay back will do an ultrasound," The doctor said as she smeared that cold gel across the bump of a stomach that belonged to my wife. "Now if you would direct your attention towards this screen you can see your baby," I grabbed Piper's hand and felt a reassuring squeeze as the doctor explained the image, "there you can see the head and if you look closely you can see the heart, Mr. Wyatt would you like to listen?" She asked handing me a pair of headphones. I took them and placed them between Piper's head and mine so she could hear as well.  
  
"That's the most amazing thing I have ever heard," I said staring in awe at the sight before me I looked over at Piper who seemed to have matched my expression perfectly.  
  
"Well everything is perfect, now would you like to know the sex of the baby? It's early but I'm pretty sure I cant tell," the doctor asked as she placed the probe back in it's holder wiping the gel off Piper's stomach.  
  
"I have a pretty good idea, but sure why not," Piper said thinking about their little trip to the future.  
  
"Well the best I can tell from this sonogram it's a boy," the doctor said, "congratulations!"  
  
That was a pretty big shock, not only a boy but also one with powers. "Not what you were expecting?" The doctor asked and I looked over a Piper who seemed quit a lot more shocked than I was.  
  
"Not exactly," I said as the doctor started to leave handing me an appointment slip, "three weeks right?" She nodded.  
  
I took Piper's hand as we left the doctor's office, deciding I was in a better condition then she was I opened the passenger side door, for her.  
  
"A boy, Leo were having a boy, I guess that completely goes against the whole female Halliwell witch thing, huh?" Piper still somewhat in a trance.  
  
"Yeah, and the whole Melinda thing, so what do you want to do today?" I asked.  
  
"Well I am kind of hungry let's go eat somewhere," I pulled into this cute little bistro, and we were quickly seated as the waiter came to take our order.  
  
"I'll have steak, medium rare, and a house salad," I ordered as Piper concentrated on her menu.  
  
"I'll have the lasagna and could you bring me some more water?" the waiter nodded as he headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Piper, are you okay? I mean it's not that big a deal, you and I both know every decision we make changes our future, this was always a possibility," I said reassuringly as I moved my chair around so that we were closer together.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine it's just weird ya' know, because like I told Paige I met that little girl in the future and I want to know her," Piper seemed more sad than anything.  
  
"You still will, she just won't be our first child," I tried to explain gently.  
  
"I know, and I'm happy I really am but technically this child should not have powers or even be a Halliwell, although I guess technically he is a Halliwell-Wyatt," Piper smiled as she said our names together.  
  
"Actually, I think he is the fulfillment of a great prophecy, the son of a charmed one and a whitelighter will be the most powerful being of good," I remembered the prophecy from when I first became a whitelighter.  
  
"Wait, if we were part of a prophecy then why were they so dead set against us getting married?" I had upset her great way to go Leo you are the perfect husband.  
  
"Piper jut calm down, okay? There was no way for 'Them' to know we were the fulfillment, they had to make sure, they still aren't positive, well they weren't until today that is," I said moving closer placing my hand on her slightly swollen stomach.  
  
"Leo, you know what I don't care whether he is the fulfillment of a prophecy or not, we will love him no matter what he is, right?" I smiled and nodded, fulfillment of a prophecy or not he was still part of me, part of my heart and soul, and I would treasure him forever. 


	2. Dada Comes Before Mama

Dada comes before Mama  
  
~Leo's POV~  
  
I woke up completely disoriented the only thing I could hear was screaming and crying coming from the room right next to ours, I quickly slipped out of bed to see the red faced toddler with tears running down his face.  
  
"Hey, there buddy, shhh, we don't want to wake Mommy do we?" I asked cradling my one-year-old son next to my bare chest. He seemed to quite down a little, but I knew he wanted a bottle so I carried him down stairs, in the kitchen, Paige had fallen asleep with the book of shadows open, she was still on her little mission. I heated an already made bottle in the microwave, woke up Paige told her to go to bed, and then carried Patrick upstairs grabbing his bottle on the way.  
  
I sat in the rocking chair in his room cradling him as I began to feed him. He soon fell asleep, and I sat there rocking watching the peaceful baby in my arms sleep. I must have lost track of time because the next thing I knew the sun was up and Piper was standing at the door watching us.  
  
"What?" I asked as she just leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"Nothing, I was just enjoying watching you be the perfect father, 'they' haven't called yet?" she asked looking upward.  
  
"Nope, the calls come few and far between these days, and with all me only having four charges that all live in the same house as me, I don't really have anything to worry about," I said standing up, placing Patrick back in his crib no sooner had I put him down, did his eyes flutter.  
  
"I got him," Piper said, picking him up as she headed towards the door, "Are you coming to breakfast?"  
  
"I'm coming," I said following her down the stairs.  
  
~Piper's POV~  
  
I set Patrick in his high chair, and went about making batter for pancakes. "How about I do that and you feed Patrick?" Leo asked following close behind me.  
  
"Well, fine then but if you burn those pancakes you are never cooking again," I threatened jokingly as he promised not to burn them.  
  
I was trying to feed Patrick although not very successfully as he had it all down his bib, and all across his face, and in my hair. I looked over at Leo as he carefully prepared the pancakes, he looked up and smiled at me before cutting the stove off, "breakfast is served," he said proudly placing a plate in front of me with pancakes, eggs, and bacon.  
  
"Pretty impressive," I said digging in as he went to sit on the other side of Patrick, taking the spoon out of the applesauce and trying to scrape some of it off his face.  
  
"Why, thank you, see Patty you tell Mommy not to ever doubt Daddy," Leo said as he picked up the spoon placing it in Patrick's mouth with little apple sauce on it.  
  
"Patty while your at it you can tell Daddy that he shouldn't be mean to Mommy, because he just might have to do without for awhile," I played back Leo knew what I was insinuating.  
  
"Dada," came a small voice as I looked up at Leo and then down at Patrick, "Dada," he said again this time pointing at Leo when he said it.  
  
"He spoke, he knows who I am," Leo, said with a twinkle in his eye, "I can't believe he spoke."  
  
"Mama," he spoke again this time pointing to me, and then looking at Leo questioningly and Leo nodded his head.  
  
"Mama," Leo said pointing at me, "Dada," he said pointing at him self, "Patty," he said as he pointed to the little boy.  
  
"Leo, he knows who we are he can talk," I said as I pulled Patty out of his highchair and kissing him lightly on the nose.  
  
He spoke. Dada came before Mama, but he still spoke. I was one of the happiest people in the world that day. 


	3. Another?

Another?  
  
Patrick: 2 yrs. Powers: Bound  
  
~Piper's POV~  
  
I paced quietly back and forth across the bathroom in front of the sink just waiting. I heard a light knock and then Leo poked his head through the door, "Are you okay, you've been in here for awhile and I was getting worried," Leo asked concern plastered on his face.  
  
"I'm fine, just waiting, where's Patty?" I motioned towards the sink.  
  
"Down stairs with Paige.do you think?" He asked looking over at me I gave a slight nod, "How long?"  
  
"About a minute, why is Paige here?" I asked she and Glen had recently married and were living next door.  
  
"She wanted to talk to you.are you ready for this?" He asked looking at his watch and then back at me.  
  
"I can't look, you do it," I shoved him towards the sink, he picked up the box and the stick comparing them his faced formed a beautiful smile, "I'm gonna be a Daddy, Patty's going to be a big brother, and you are going to be the most beautiful creature, a mother," his eyes started to fill with tears as he placed his hand on my flat tummy.  
  
"I can't wait, how do you think Patty will react?" I asked, all too aware of the fact that only children sometimes weren't receptive to new babies.  
  
"He'll love the idea, and we don't have to tell him right away either," Leo said, we heard a loud noise then we both screamed, "Paige!"  
  
We both came bounding into the kitchen to see it covered in flour and two white figures playing with it in the floor.  
  
"What happened?" I asked going to pick Patrick up out of the floor successfully covering most of myself as well before Leo took the small boy away.  
  
"Well I was getting tired of waiting and Patty was hungry so I started to cook, I dropped the flour on the floor and then got so caught up in the laughter with Patty," Paige went rambling on as she tried to clean herself up.  
  
"Well what was that loud crash.Thank you Patty that is just what Daddy wanted," Leo said sarcastically as the little boy threw flour in his face. "Well that was Patty and I falling on to the ground with laughter," Paige said sheepishly as she continued to clean herself up.  
  
"Made mess, big mess" Patty said looking around the once clean kitchen.  
  
"Yes Patty, you made very big mess now we have to go have a bath," Leo said heading up the stairs.  
  
"Paige what did you want to talk about?" I asked starting to clean up the mess.  
  
"Oh, Glen found this in our basement and wondered if you knew about it," Paige pulled out a locket from her pocket, opening it and handing it to me.  
  
"Why do you.Oh," My face fell staring at the small black and white photo of Dan and myself right before I chose Leo, "Hauck it, keep the money, don't mention to Leo," I said heading up to the bathroom to help Leo.  
  
"Okay, I'll just show myself out," Paige yelled from the foot of the stairs.  
  
"What are my boys doing up here?" I ask opening the bathroom door, to Leo bathing Patty with his shirt off, "Well I guess somebody got a little happy with the splashing, "I said holding up the shirt Leo had on and it was soaking wet.  
  
"Well mommy what's the fun of bath time without getting everybody wet?" Leo asked playfully as he washed the shampoo out of the dark hair that rested atop Patrick's head.  
  
"I guess you make a good point, Daddy," I said grabbing a towel, "Come on Patty let's go get you dressed," Patty practically jumped into my arms.  
  
"Hey, I got him," Leo said as he grabbed the squirming little boy, "you shouldn't be carrying him anyways."  
  
"Well thanks for the lecture, Dr. Wyatt, but I think I can handle it," I said probably a bit to harshly.  
  
"Piper, calm down okay? I was just trying to be the concerned husband and father," He said placing his hand on my stomach and balancing the still wet toddler with his other arm.  
  
"Mommy, he good Daddy," Patty said looking at me his big green eyes so full of innocence, "I want to keep."  
  
"Me too, Patty, I think he is a great daddy," I said looking more at Leo than the Patty, "So why don't we put some clothes on," I said watching Patrick snuggle closer to Leo's chest.  
  
~Leo's POV~  
  
After having dressed Patrick and going to pick out another shirt to put on, I came to the kitchen to see Piper busily making breakfast while Patrick sat in his high chair not five feet away from her.  
  
"Piper I'll do that you sit," I said coming up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist resting my hand on her stomach. She moved out of my embrace grabbing a stool and sitting next to Patty.  
  
"Mommy," Patty asked, "why Daddy make panake?"  
  
"Because Daddy is sweet, and nice and very overprotective," Piper said directing that last comment towards me.  
  
"I'm surprised you're anywhere near the kitchen anyway, last time you avoided this place at all costs," I said thinking back to the first couple of months of Piper's pregnancy with Patty.  
  
"You had to remind me," Piper jolted up and out the door before I could catch her.  
  
"Daddy what you do?" Patty asked looking at me very sternly.  
  
"I didn't do anything, Mommy just doesn't feel good," I said knowing that Piper would want us to tell him together.  
  
"Leo, if either one of you comes out of there with food or smelling like food, I am seriously going to hurt you," Piper warned from outside the kitchen door.  
  
"Yes, dear," I served Patrick his pancakes telling him to be very care, and then went to talk to Piper, "honey you scared Patty, he thought I did something to you."  
  
"You did do something to me," Piper joked patting her stomach, "Just don't ever forget it."  
  
"Okay, okay you can blame it on me but you should really eat something," I said leading her back into the kitchen where Patrick sat working very hard not to make a mess while eating.  
  
"Leo could you come with me to the club today, Patty's babysitter had to cancel, and Phoebe and Paige have to work?" Piper asked picking at the fruit I had put in front of her.  
  
"Sure but only if you agree to let me take you out to dinner, child free," I emphazied the child free part.  
  
"Really, don't make promises you can't keep," Piper said motioning toward Patty who was still focusing on his food.  
  
"Ah, see I already have that taken care of all I needed was an exceptance," I said taking the now empty plate from a satisfied looking two-year-old.  
  
"Well then I guess you have yourself a date," Piper grabbed the cloth wiping the tray and then the mouth and hands of the relatively clean Patrick.  
  
"Yay Patty, Daddy's got a date, give me a five," I danced around giving Patrick a five and then picked him up and carried him towards the door.  
  
"Mommy come on," Patty yelled from where he was perched on my shoulder, "Ready go!" Piper came into the foyer grabbing Patty's jacket putting it on him as he wiggled to her away. Grabbing my jacket I headed out to the jeep strapping Patrick into his carseat. Piper climbed in the passenger seat about two minutes later. 


	4. Life's Simple Pleasures

Life's Simple Pleasures  
  
::::Same Day:::: ~Piper's POV~  
  
"Patrick slow down," I said as he went running through the club as I came out of my office with my laptop. I sat at the bar while Leo cleaned glasses.  
  
"Hey, are you doing inventory already?" He asked as I pulled out the notepad with numbers all over it.  
  
"Actually, it's mostly done I just have to type it all up," I said plugging up the computer, "Oh and somebody has to count swizzle sticks." A smile spreads across his face, "What are you smiling about?"  
  
"Just the first time we did inventory together, you finally told me I was the one, of course that was after you dumped a whole box of swizzle sticks over my head," Leo said coming out from behind the bar.  
  
"Daddy, me bored," Patty said tackling Leo before he made it to me.  
  
"I bet there is something you can find to play with in my office," I said as I went in there and pulled out the big box of Legos putting them on the floor as he went to play with them.  
  
"Okay, how come when I ask him if he wants to play with 'Legos' he doesn't want to?" Leo asked thinking back to the day I had to go to the club and Patrick refused to play with the 'Legos' Leo had bought for him.  
  
"Well for starters, those 'Legos' could not be made to build people and these can, and nobody wants to build a robot from 'Star Wars' unless they are a '70s junkie," I said laughing at the hurt expression on his face, "Now you count," I mocked sternly placing my hands on my hips.  
  
"Yes Mommy," Leo said going back behind the bar to find the new shipment to count.  
  
~Leo's POV~  
  
After an hour of counting those stupid little sticks, I looked up to see Piper zonked out with her head on top of her computer screen. I stood up to see that Patty to had fallen asleep and was now laying in a mess of 'Legos'. "Mommy wake up," I whispered softly as Piper mumbled something, "Wake up," I whispered again this time kissing her cheek then her ear then her neck.  
  
"Well that is a nice way to wake up," Piper said grabbing my hair and pulling my down to kiss her on the lips.  
  
"Look Mommy, I think he was a little tired," I went to pick up the sleeping two-year-old and when I got to him he had rolled onto his side and was suckling at his thumb, eyes tightly closed, and one of his little dark curls had fallen in his face. "Piper you have to come see this," I said and Piper put her stuff down and came to stand beside me, "Should we wake him?"  
  
"Na, let him sleep, just clean these up while I put my stuff away and then we can go get some lunch," Piper said leaning down to kiss Patrick's cheek then moving the small curl out of his face, and went back to her work.  
  
I began putting all the 'Legos' back in the bucket, leaving the little men together, I picked up the bucket and the men I hadn't put away and put them in Piper's office placing the little figure Patty had created on her desk next to the picture of Patty the day he came home from the hospital. "Ready to go, or are you going to play with the toys now too?" Piper asked leaning against the door looking like she would fall asleep right there.  
  
"Sure, but are you sure you don't want some more sleep?" She shook her head grabbing the three jackets that were on her office couch throwing mine at me and then going out to put Patty's on him. She gently pulled his hand away from his mouth and slid his arm through the jacket, while his thumb went right back to his mouth she grabbed the other arm putting it gently through the jacket, "I got him," I swooped in as she was about to pick him up, I held him close as he placed his head in the crook of my neck, grabbing Piper's hand I climbed the stairs out of the club.  
  
~Piper's POV~  
  
When we finally made it home Patrick had gone back to sleep after eating at McDonalds, I looked over at the sleeping boy who had just gotten his 'big boy bed' and was now fast asleep in it. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, Leo's hand entwined with mine he placed them over my stomach, "he's so peaceful when he's asleep nice and calm," I said looking up at Leo and then back down at Patrick who was definitely his father's son with the exception of the hair they were mirror images of each other.  
  
"And just think in 8 months were going to have another one," Leo said placing a kiss on my cheek, "I can't wait, this is going to be our second miracle."  
  
"I can't wait either, but we have to just a measly 8 months, and we'll be able to watch our baby sleeping," I said my heart filled with warmth as I thought about the family I had made for myself.  
  
"So are you still planning to go out with me tonight, because I have to call Phoebe and tell her to be here a little bit earlier then what I was planning on," Leo asked changing the subject.  
  
"Leo, you can't ask Phoebe to baby sit she could go into labor at any time," I said thinking of my 8-½ months pregnant sister, who could barely move.  
  
"That is why Cole is coming with her, and Paige and Glen are right next door they will be fine," Leo said leading me out into the hallway turning off the lights in Patrick's room.  
  
"Yeah, you better call her and tell her whatever it is you have to tell her but not about the baby, I don't want anyone to know yet," I warned knowing Leo who spilled to Darryl last when I told him about Patty even though my sisters already knew I wanted to tell people together.  
  
"I promise not a word about the baby, if you give me 5 minutes I'll join you in the shower," Leo wiggled his eyebrows at that last comment.  
  
"Okay, but hurry it up mister or you will be too late," I said walking into our bedroom and I heard him practically run down the stairs.  
  
~Leo's POV~  
  
I felt the warm water pellets running down my back as Piper stepped under the spray with me, I grabbed the shampoo squeezing a little on to the palm of my hand I started to wash her hair as she leaned back against me moaning softly, "Don't sound so aroused," I joked sliding us back underneath the spray.  
  
"Don't be such a guy," Piper said turning to face me whipping her hair around with her, "I don't have to take a shower with you, you know?"  
  
"Okay, okay I'll stop," I pulled her back under the spray with me; I thought to myself at least we haven't done the crying thing yet. "So do you think this will be our Melinda this time?"  
  
"I don't know but we'll love it who ever it is," Piper said moving to get the soap coming back to wash my back, leaving kisses where the water had washed away the soap. "I'm still worried about Patty though, I don't know how to tell him or how he'll accept it."  
  
"Don't worry about that now, worry about that later when he asks why mommy is fat," I said that and immediately regretted it, "Wait Piper, that's not what I meant come on your gonna be beautiful," I said watching her as she grabbed her robe and threw it on going back to our bedroom. I finished getting all the soap out of my hair and then quickly followed grabbing a towel. I walked into the bedroom to see Piper curled up in the fetal position with her knees tucked neatly under her chin. "Piper, come on Piper, you know I didn't mean it that way," I said going to the other side of the bed as she rolled over away from me, "I'm sorry, but you are gonna be caring my child Patty's little brother or sister and I think you are gonna be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I mean heck you are now," I said she rolled over to face me.  
  
"Honestly Leo sometimes you can be so insensitive and other times you are the most sensitive man I have ever met, and I know what you meant but did you have to say it like that?" She asked looking at me trying to figure out what I was thinking no doubt.  
  
"All I was trying to say is that you don't have to tell him or anyone else for that matter until you start showing, until we know it's safe and there are no problems," I said pulling her up into a sitting position my hand on her stomach, "So can we go to dinner now, Phoebe and Cole should be here any minute."  
  
"Okay, but do I have to dress up because I really don't want to right now," Piper looked like she just wanted to lounge around.  
  
"You can wear anything you want, no dress code," I said pulling on a pair of jeans, grabbing a t-shirt and a flannel, before kissing Piper and then heading downstairs. 


	5. Explanations

Explanations  
  
~Piper's POV~  
  
At four and a half months pregnant I stood behind the stove, stirring the vegetables that were steaming. Today we were going to have a family dinner, and Leo and I had finally decided to tell everyone about our new arrival. I had been hiding the pregnancy very well all I could say is that it is a good thing it is fall and a cold one at that, wearing puffy sweaters and heavy coats were keeping me hidden very well.  
  
"Hey Mommy what are you doing?" Leo said coming into the kitchen with Patty in tow, Leo came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist resting his hand on the bump that was forming.  
  
"Making dinner, and why are two back I thought I told you to clean the whole house?" I ask looking from the Leo to Patty who was almost three years old and in serious need of a hair cut.  
  
"We did Mommy, Daddy even cleaned the bathroom," Patrick said twisting his face in disgust.  
  
"Good boys," I said leaning into give Leo a kiss.  
  
"Hey I cleaned too, don't I get a kiss?" Patty asked standing with his hands on his hips acting all manly.  
  
"Of course baby," I leaned in catching his forehead and then his cheek, "Patty we have something to tell you," I said as Leo realized what I was getting at he picked Patrick up and set him down on the counter.  
  
"Patty you are going to be a big brother," Leo said cutting right to the point.  
  
"Why," He asked looking at me then Leo.  
  
"Because there is a baby growing in Mommy's tummy," Leo said patting my stomach, "you can even hear the heartbeat, do you want to?"  
  
"Can I?" I nodded as Leo picked him back up and held him where he could put his ear up to stomach, "That is really fast," he said as Leo set him down on the floor.  
  
"Now go wash up your aunts will be here any time now," I said swatting at him as he ran away, "He took that a lot better than I thought he would."  
  
"Mommy no fair he got two kisses," Leo said as he looked at what I was cooking, "I want another kiss, please?" he stuck out his lip and gave me his big puppy dog eyes.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" I said leaning in to kiss him.  
  
"Love me," Leo gave that simple answer and then kissed me again this time deepening it, as we moved towards the counter.  
  
"Hmm, hmm," came Phoebe's voice from behind me, I turned around to see Phoebe standing in the door way to the kitchen, with Cole standing behind her and the baby in his arms. Cole looked scared like he had never held a baby before or something.  
  
"Hey Pheebs, you're early we weren't expecting you for another 15 minutes," I said going back to my cooking.  
  
"Obviously, but we finally got Prue to sleep and I didn't want to listen to her cry all the way across town so we're here," Phoebe sat down at the table fell over like she was going to fall over dead in just a few seconds, and to think of it that was the look I saw in Cole too.  
  
"Leo why don't you and Cole go turn on the foot ball game or something, and put Prue down in our room," I said seeing the relieved look on Phoebe's face when I suggested putting Prue down. Leo nodded and led Cole to the living room.  
  
"Piper how did you ever get through this she never sleeps and when she does it is during the day," Phoebe complained as she gently lifted her head from the table.  
  
"Well for one thing when it got to be to much I just asked and you and Paige would watch Pat long enough for Leo and I to get a decent amount of rest, so why don't tonight after dinner you and Cole go home and let me and Leo take care of Prue," I offered knowing that Leo would love to have another a little one in the house even though he wouldn't have to wait much longer for our own.  
  
"Really that would be great, thank you so much, I would hug you but I don't have enough energy to move," Phoebe said putting her head back down on the table.  
  
"You go into the living room and sit with Cole send Leo in here if you want to," it didn't take much persuading as Phoebe got up and Leo was in the kitchen 5 minutes later this time with Patrick.  
  
"Mommy, when baby going to be here?" Patty asked climbing on the stool at the other side of the counter.  
  
"In about 5 months," I said still looking over the steaming vegetables, as Leo went to pull out the turkey, "Hey I have an idea, Patrick can you do me a favor?" he nodded his head and Leo looked a little confused, "Can you wait till we eat to ask all your questions?"  
  
"Piper what are you talking about?" Leo asked as he went to sit next to Patrick.  
  
"Well I was thinking it is an easy way to tell the rest of the family, all I want you to do is answer his questions without looking at the rest of the family," I said smiling as Leo now understood my master plan, "Well Patrick do you think you can do that for me?"  
  
"Yes, Mommy," he said, "Can I go play now?"  
  
"Sure just don't wake up your aunt and uncle," I said as he practically ran out of the kitchen.  
  
"Have I ever told you that you are a genius?" Leo asked as he started picking at the turkey.  
  
"No, and if you touch that turkey one more time you won't get the chance to," I threatened as he just laughed, "Don't be laughing or else I'll make you stay up the whole night by yourself with Prue."  
  
"Prue? Is she staying with us tonight?" He asked, probably thinking he forgot.  
  
"Yes and I'm sorry I didn't tell you but Phoebe was so tired and she and Paige did it for us when Patrick was little," I said as I played the sweet little wife sucking up kissing him as I explained.  
  
"I know and I don't mind, but are you sure because you sleep a lot more now than you usually do," he put his hand on my stomach making it clear what he was talking about.  
  
"Yes I'm sure now you just set the table," I ushered him through the swinging door after having placed a stack of plates and silverware in his hands. 


	6. Explanations Pt 2

Expectations Pt. 2  
  
~Leo's POV~  
  
As I sat the last plate on the table, Glen and Paige walked in arm in arm, "Hey man what's up with the sleeping house guests?" Glen asked pointing at Cole and Phoebe who were still zonked out on the couch.  
  
"Prue's not sleeping through the night, and right now she is asleep so they are asleep," I said explaining the simplistic idea behind the whole thing.  
  
"Make's sense," Paige said as Piper walked through the door, seeing Paige and Glen she acknowledged that dinner was now ready, "I'll wake them up," Paige walked over waking Phoebe up first then Cole, who practically drug themselves to the table. Glen went to go find Patrick and they came down the stairs not 5 minutes later.  
  
After we had all started dinner, Patrick spoke up for the first time, "Mommy, is it a sister or a broder?" he asked as everyone at the table now looked at him.  
  
"We don't know yet," Piper said as she kept eating ignoring all the eyes staring at her and Patrick.  
  
"Daddy, where is the baby going to sleep?" He asked continuing his line of questioning.  
  
"In your old room, where the crib is," I answered still not paying attention to all the eyes that were focused on the three of us now.  
  
"Where do babies come from?" Great question I'm not even gonna try to explain this, Piper, I thought to my self.  
  
"Well Patty when two people are in love and are married and decide that they want to have a baby they make one together," Piper said looking at me for reassurance, I nodded telling her to continue, "then the baby has to grow in the Mommy's tummy for 9 months." Piper said looking satisfied about her explaination.  
  
"Okay," he said now going back to eating completely unaware of all the grownups that were looking at him.  
  
"Umm, hello, care to fill the rest of us in?" Paige asked practically jumping out of her seat.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Leo come here," Piper said out of the blue I stood up worried but when I got around to her side of the table she just took my hand and placed on her stomach and I felt my baby kicking for the first time.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy what is it?" Patty asked looking up at me and then at Piper. I picked him up and took his hand putting it where mine had been before and watched as he quickly jerked his hand away. "What was that?"  
  
"That was the baby kicking," Piper said taking his hand and placing it back where it had previously been.  
  
"Doesn't that hurt?" He asked now looking up at me and then back down at Piper.  
  
"No, it does kind of tickle though," she said reaching up to tickle him.  
  
"Hello there are other people here who would like to know what you're talking about I mean you could just let us jump to more conclusions," Paige said this time coming over to where we were.  
  
"Well, Paige you're pretty smart I think you already figured it out," I said as I set Patrick back down in his seat and went to take mine again.  
  
"So how long till I get to be an Aunt again?" Phoebe asked now actually looking alive as opposed to earlier when she looked like dead man walking.  
  
"About 5 months, we just wanted to make sure everything was okay before we went and told anybody," Piper explained as she got up taking her plate and grabbing two or three more, I followed closely behind her taking all the others, "So do you think we got um?"  
  
"Definitely they were completely shocked, Phoebe actually looked human," I said placing all the dishes in the sink and turning around leaning up against the counter.  
  
"Good, but you know she is not going to let Prue stay here now, she'll probably volunteer to take Patrick with her," Piper said leaning up against me wrapping her arms around my chest, "I'm just glad Patrick took it well, because I couldn't handle being super mom and pregnant all at the same time."  
  
::::That night tucking Patrick in bed::::  
  
~Piper's POV~  
  
"I can do it Daddy," Patrick said climbing up into his bed, "Are you still going to love me when the baby comes?"  
  
"We'll always love you Patty, you are my first boy no one could ever take your place," Leo said as he tucked him under the covers, I watched from the door way at the little pow wow between father and son that had become a routine.  
  
"I love you, Daddy make sure to tell Mommy," Patty said as he snuggled up to his little bear that had been in his bead since the day he started living in this house. "I love you too, and Mommy already knows," Leo tucked the covers up under his chin kissing his mess of curls before cutting the lights and wrapping his arms around my waist, leading me down the hallway.  
  
"So what about the other little one," I said as we walked into our closet which still held a crib where Prue was now sleeping soundly.  
  
"Well I say we check on her then turn in for the night," Leo said walking into our room pulling on his PJ bottoms, and then walking back into the closet checking on Prue one more time before coming to rejoin me in bed.  
  
"I love you," I said as he climbed into ed and spooned up behind me his hand coming to rest over the baby.  
  
"I love you too, both of you, sleep tight," Leo said laying a kiss on my temple then pulling me tighter then loosening his hold a little. 


	7. Countdown To DDay

Countdown to D-Day  
  
~Piper's POV~  
  
I woke up unable to roll anywhere or get up Leo, spooned up behind me with his hand resting gently on my now overly swollen stomach, snored lightly in my ear, which by now was really starting to get on my nerves.  
  
Patty opened the door slightly and looked at me and I motioned for him to come to the side of the bed. "Get him," I said as Patty walked down to the end of the bed climbed up and then rolled Leo off of me and started to bounce up and down on his stomach, I somehow managed to roll over to watch him as Leo lifted him up so that he couldn't reach Leo.  
  
"That was mean Mommy," Leo pouted sticking his lip out, "I think I deserve a kiss."  
  
"Not the way you were snoring you deserved it, didn't he?" I asked looking at Patty who was still being held up above us nodding his head Leo started to tickle him, "Patty who do you think deserves a kiss more Mommy or Daddy?"  
  
"Mommy," he yelled as Leo brought him back down, setting him on the bed he rolled over to kiss me, we got a little caught up in what we were doing, that we almost forgot about Patrick, "hey what about me don't I get a kiss?"  
  
"Of course you do baby, but I can't get to you," I said as Leo moved so Patrick could crawl up to me in order to receive his kiss, "is that better?" I asked and then realized that Leo had left.  
  
"Where did Daddy go?" Patty asked also noticing he was gone.  
  
While Patty and I had no clue where Leo had disappeared off to we continued a conversation about what he and Leo had done during the week while I was at the club, or at the mall with Phoebe and Paige. ".and then Daddy made me help him build a 'Legos' thing that he called R2D2," Patrick concluded as I looked up at the sound of Leo clearing his throat, he stood at the door with a breakfast tray.  
  
"Aw, Patty look isn't Daddy just so cute," I said as Leo set the tray down on the bed, helped me sit up and then went to sit on the other side of Patrick who had already dug into a plate of food.  
  
"Daddy, this is good," Patrick said shoving hash browns in his mouth.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full," we both scolded at the same time.  
  
"Sorry," he said innocently, as I finally got a hold of my plate and Leo had gotten to his too.  
  
Leo having been the first one through the shower and then getting Patrick a bath, they were both waiting on me to come down we were going to our last doctor's appointment today, and told Patty that he could come too.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready as soon as you help me put my shoes on," I said entering the living room, my hair still wet and pulled back, "I can't see my own feet much less get my shoes on," I said as Leo helped me sit down, quickly getting my shoes on my feet and then helping me back up so we could leave and make it to the doctor on time.  
  
"Mommy, do I have to sit here?" Patrick asked from his spot in the chair against the side of the wall.  
  
"How about if you come up here and let me hold you and then you can see everything?" Leo asked as he walked up to him, Patrick gladly accepted and they came to stand next to the table I was on. Soon the doctor came in saying that everything appeared to be on track.  
  
"So Patrick do you want to see your younger brother or sister?" She asked as she smeared that cold gel across my overly swollen belly, he nodded watching as the doctor pointed out all the extremities and then the heart beat, "So if you gentlemen don't mind I'll have to ask you to leave for this part," She said sending them out into the hallway.  
  
~Leo's POV~  
  
We found out that Piper was already 2 cm dialated and that our baby should be here sometime this week. Piper was sleeping, resting up for the big day while Patrick sat playing in front of her almost like he was protecting he wouldn't move from that one spot. I was about to go grab some food when Piper woke with a start, "Leo, Leo," she said looking up not seeing me there, "Leo...hospital...now," she managed to get out between breaths.  
  
"Patrick get your coat and go upstairs and pick up the suitcase at the top of the stairs," I instructed as he quickly ran up the stairs, "Okay, Piper nice and easy," I said getting her to stand and was cut off by a scream.  
  
"Leo if you want to help just shut up," She yelled squeezing my hand so hard, I think she broke it. Patrick came down the stairs grabbing his coat and opening the door as I helped Piper to the car he went next door to Paige.  
  
"Wow, so it's time?" Paige asked as she came down, taking the stuff from Patty and putting it in the back of jeep.  
  
"No, Paige I just thought I would suffer through this pain for fun," Piper said biting Paige's head off, "Now, Patrick be could for Aunt Paige and Uncle Glen," this time she was nice and sweet. After almost 12 hours of labor, and a whole lot of screaming I was a dad again. Melinda Prudence Halliwell-Wyatt was born at 11:59 p.m. on March 31st at 8lbs. 11oz., head full of blonde curls, eyes chocolate brown just like Piper, and the same exact scream as Patrick. She was perfect, and the one of the three most special people in the world. I now sat holding her next to Piper's bed as she slept, with my one good arm. Piper was a lot stronger than she or I thought because she really did break my hand and since it wasn't demonic I had to deal with a cast, most of the nurses had come to sign their congratulations on my arm.  
  
"Hey," I looked up from the sleeping form in my arms to see Piper wince as she tried to move.  
  
"So I guess that means I can talk now?" I joked as I relaxed again holding up my hand, "I'd hate to see what you could do fully focused."  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetie, but it really hurt and well I just vented my pain," she said shrugging slightly, "Are you going to get Patrick?"  
  
"Honey, it's three in the morning he's asleep, just like this one," I said handing her Melinda, "And I'm not far behind them."  
  
"Oh I didn't realize, I was so out of it what time was she born please don't tell me she was born on April Fools," Piper looked up at me, she must have really been out of it.  
  
"No such luck 11:59 p.m. March 31st," I said, "8lbs. 11oz., she is quiet big," I joked thinking that Patrick only weighed 7lbs. 3oz., "It must have really hurt."  
  
"Yeah, now you feel that way, before when I broke your hand you weren't thinking that were you?" she asked I was about to answer when a cry interrupted me. It didn't take Piper long to get her situated, suckling on my wife's breast my daughter looked quite content as she closed her eyes again, soon drifting off to sleep. "Oh did you call everybody?"  
  
"I didn't call anybody, so as far as they know you are still in labor, which wouldn't be a surprise because with Patrick it was what...24hrs.?" I asked thinking of some of the longest hours ever.  
  
"Yeah, hey call them alright they'll want to know just don't tell them details no weight no girl boy, just call," Piper directed, "And put her back in her basinet." I laid Mel back down, kissed her tiny little head, then I went to kiss Piper's head as she had already fallen back asleep.  
  
I made two phone calls that night just saying we had a baby, no details, I also told Paige that I would be by around 8 to pick Patrick up so he could come see the baby, and mentioning that they could come by to see Mother and Baby some time tomorrow, which was actually today. 


	8. Meet Melinda

Meet Melinda  
  
::::Same Day::::  
  
~Leo's POV~  
  
I had ten minutes to get dressed and to Paige's. After trying to shower with only one good hand I was glad that Paige said she would give Patrick a bath. I grabbed the carrier/car seat, strapping it in the seat next to Patty's booster seat. I went to rang the bell at Paige's and was greeted by Glen who looked like he hadn't slept in a week.  
  
"Hey, man you think you can avoid midnight births some of us would actually like to sleep," Glen said leading me into the living room where Patrick sat playing with 'Legos' that had apparently been a surprise for the new big brother.  
  
"Daddy, look what Uncle Glen bought for me," Patty said coming up, to me showing me the little family he had made with the 'Legos' including a Mommy, Daddy, brother, and baby.  
  
"Well that was very nice, did you thank him for that?" I asked when Paige came in from the other room.  
  
"Yes, he did, Leo, what is that on your arm?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well, Piper apparently broke my hand yesterday, and since it wasn't demonic it didn't heal itself," I said explaining the brightly colored cast on my arm.  
  
"Wow, it must have been really painful," Paige said, "So are you going back, now?"  
  
"Yep, come on Patty let's go see Mommy," I said gathering him with my arm, "Thanks again you guys, you'll be by later right?" They nodded, then waved to us as we drove strait to the hospital.  
  
"Daddy why did Mommy hurt you?" Patty asked as we walked down the hallway to Piper's room.  
  
"She didn't want to, but she was hurting really badly," I explained to the best of my ability, "Hey Mommy, you have a visitor," I said opening the door to Piper's room, where she sat holding Melinda.  
  
"Hey, there's my big boy, Patty I have somebody I want you to meet," Piper said as I helped Patrick climb up onto the bed, "this is your baby sister Melinda," Piper said shifting the pink bundle of blankets, so you could see the tiny form buried in them.  
  
"She's really small, was I ever that small?" Patrick asked looking up at me I nodded and he looked back at Piper, "Can I hold her?"  
  
"Sure, just sit right here," Piper said moving over in the bed a little so that Patrick could lean up against the pillows, "and be very careful, hold her head up," Piper directed handing him the small bundle, I placed my hand under her head just for support.  
  
"She smiled at me," he said looking up at Piper, he looked so amazed staring down at his little sister.  
  
"That's because she knows you, you're her big brother," Piper said taking the baby back, as Patty started to get a little to excited.  
  
~Piper's POV~  
  
"You know if you want to play this little game, with us that is fine but do you have to have Leo on your side," Phoebe said marching into my room seeing Mel for the first time she quickly got to my bedside.  
  
"Well fine then I'll just let you figure it all out yourself," I said as Leo sat down for the first time since getting here.  
  
"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry now details I want details," Phoebe said taking Melinda out of my arms.  
  
"Melinda Prudence Halliwell-Wyatt, 11:59 p.m., March 31st, 8lbs. 11oz., a screamer just like her older brother," Leo ran down the stats, "Blonde curls like Daddy, and chocolate brown eyes like her Mommy," he concluded.  
  
"Well Melinda Prudence you are one special little girl, you've got a great big brother, I know that Mommy and Daddy might be a little mean sometimes but you can always come to me," Phoebe said sitting down in the other chair, "And you've got a cousin, who is gonna grow up to be your best friend I can already tell."  
  
"I hope so because if we have another Piper is not getting ahold of these hands," Leo joked holding up his one good hand and one with a cast.  
  
"Leo, what happened to you?" Phoebe looked up to see Leo in mock defeat.  
  
"Well, Pheebs it was very painful, and I vented, non-magical can't heal," I said taking Mel back from her, "Speaking of nieces where's mine?"  
  
"Day care for the first time it was so hard leaving her there," Phoebe said picking up her purse, "And now I have to go to work, just came to say 'hi', I love you."  
  
"Well that was interesting," Leo said taking Patrick off my bed, "So are you ready to ditch this place?"  
  
"That would be nice, is Paige coming?" I asked Leo who seemed busy, thinking about something.  
  
"They said they would be by later, I'm going to the car I'll be back in a minute," Leo said ducking out the door.  
  
~Leo's POV~  
  
I didn't want Piper to know that the Elders had summoned me so I ducked out before Piper could pick up on what was going on. They wanted to give their congratulations, and assure me that they would still keep my work load down low. I was back in Piper's room with the carrier before she could pick up on anything that was wrong.  
  
"Well you really are in a hurry to get out of here aren't you?" Piper asked when I went to change Mel.  
  
"I just think the most comfortable place you could be right now would be at the manor," I said going to get Mel's new outfit, I started out pretty well, but the cast kept me from finishing the job.  
  
I pulled into the driveway, shifting the jeep in to park. After gathering up Mel and Pat and all of our stuff we finally got into the house, Paige and Glen were sitting in the living room waiting for us to get home.  
  
"So you guys were just going to wait till we got home," Piper said sitting down on the couch Glen quickly moving out of the way.  
  
"Yeah, I know you hate hospitals and that you would be home pretty soon anyway so I think we did the smart thing," Paige stated matter-of-factly, "And we thought you might want these."  
  
"Paige you didn't have to get us anything," Piper said taking the presents she held out, handing one to Patrick, one to me, and opening the other, "Paige, I can't believe you got this," Piper said holding up the charms that Paige had given her one was a rattle and the other was a little head that matched the one she had for Patrick. I opened my package to find earplugs.  
  
"Earplugs?" I asked looking at Paige.  
  
"Yeah, Phoebe said you said she was a screamer," Paige said, "and Melinda gets, her first doll," Paige said holding up the little cabbage patch doll that was small enough for Mel to get her hand around.  
  
"Daddy, look what I got," Patrick said holding up a little t-shirt that said proud big brother. A cry soon interrupted our little session and Piper pulled Mel out of her carrier, and Paige and Glen quickly left. ~Piper's POV~  
  
Leo was tucking Patty in and I was changing Mel, getting her ready for bed. "He's out, I doubt he'll wake up till about 9," Leo said coming into our bedroom.  
  
"Well, she's out to but she'll be up at about 3," I said setting Mel down in the basinet, "Which means we need to sleep, now."  
  
"She perfect, you know?" Leo asked watching Mel as she slept, "I never imagined I could have anymore room in my heart, but she came along and she fits perfectly," Leo just watched her sleep the steady rise and fall of her chest.  
  
"Trust me, I know," I said coming to stand beside him, "she is going to be spoiled."  
  
"When are we going to bind her powers?" Leo asked looking up from her, "I mean we bound Patrick's and I think we should bind hers too, at least till she's old enough to under stand."  
  
"I agree, but let's at least wait till tomorrow to talk about it I'm tired and we have to get up in 6 hours," I said climbing into bed while Leo changed and soon crawled in behind me. 


	9. Exes

Exes Patrick: 3 ½ Melinda: 7 months  
  
~Leo's POV~  
  
"Leo wake up," I heard Piper say and I could hear crying in the background, "She's not gonna stop," I opened my eyes to see Piper sitting there rocking Mel trying to get her to calm down.  
  
"Well then let's get a bottle," I said standing, Piper soon followed, Patrick met us at the top of the stairs.  
  
"I'm hungry," Patty said as I leaned down to his level.  
  
"Well climb on," I said as he climbed on my back, "Might as well make it a family thing." Looking at the clock when we got to the kitchen, I noticed Mel had good timing it was 7 a.m. and we were supposed to be meeting Glen's family today, since they couldn't make it to the wedding.  
  
"Okay, I'll take the screamer," Piper said pulling a bottle out of the fridge, "You make cereal," Piper ordered handing me bowls and spoons, she was quite amazing taking care of Pat and Mel, still finding time to run a club and be a wife.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am, Patrick sit still," I said placing a bowl of cereal in front of him as he bounced and danced around, he quickly gulped down the whole bowl before running off. "Well I guess he was done," I said putting his empty bowl and my mostly empty bowl into the sink.  
  
"Leo I have to have a shower can you finish this?" Piper asked handing me Mel and then taking off. "Sure, now let's go find your brother," I said looking down at Mel who was already on her way back to dreamland.  
  
"Patrick, we've got to get dressed," I said walking into the living room where he had found something to play with. After putting Mel down and grabbing the monitor, I followed Patrick back to his room.  
  
"Okay, so how about we put on your big brother shirt?" I pulled off his nightshirt, putting on jean shorts, his t-shirt, and then putting his tennis shoes on. "Okay you can go back and play, but don't make a mess," I yelled as he dashed back to the door.  
  
I went to get myself dressed and then dressed Mel in her little pink sundress; I went downstairs placing Mel in her playpen. Patrick came to sit in front of me with his matchbox cars; I turned on the TV to catch the morning news, nothing interesting. The weather looked up, nice and sunny, which was a good because we were spending the day at Golden Gate Park.  
  
"Okay, I'm glad you are all dressed, now Leo you have to pack the diaper bag while I make Patty a sandwich," Piper stated moving towards the kitchen.  
  
Quickly packing extra diapers, and an extra outfit, I followed Piper to the kitchen grabbing two bottles and two juice boxes, setting them down, Piper put Pat's sandwich in and we were soon on our way.  
  
~Piper's POV~  
  
We were the last one's there which wasn't surprising we seemed to always be running late these days, "Leo, I need to talk to Paige," I said walking towards Glen who had managed to snag a picnic table, leaving Leo holding a carrier with Mel still asleep his other hand holding Patrick's so he wouldn't run off anywhere.  
  
I finally found Paige she was busy talking to some one, "Paige did you just run off and leave Glen?" I joked coming up to her.  
  
"I would know that voice anywhere," The person she was talking to said turning around, it took me a while to recognize the man with a buzz cut and a goatee but under it all there he was, Dan, "Piper, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh, Paige is my sister, why are you here?" I asked feeling like a complete idiot.  
  
"Glen and I were in Africa together we shared the same hut for almost a year," Dan said just then Patty came up bumping into me he was running away from Glen.  
  
"Patty, you can't hide I'm gonna get you," Glen said picking him up and running off.  
  
"Mommy save me," Patty yelled from over Glen's shoulder.  
  
"Ask Daddy," I yelled turning back to Dan who looked shocked.  
  
"Hey Mommy, somebody's not happy," Leo said coming to me with a crying Mel in one arm and a bottle in his other hand. She calmed when she saw me and even stopped her crying when Leo handed her to me, "Hey Mel, see that's what you wanted," Leo leaned down to kiss her head catching my lips before standing straight again.  
  
"Leo could you go save Patrick from Glen, before he tickles him to death," I joked pointing to the direction they had just run off to. He kissed me running toward where I had pointed.  
  
"Wow, look at you, look at her she's beautiful," Dan said looking at Mel who was now giggling happily.  
  
"Yeah, well that's what, five glorious years of marriage and two wonderful children will do to you," I said, I know I looked like an idiot aglow.  
  
"Well I didn't think you and Leo would ever make it," Dan said as we went to sit down, "You know I was gonna stop bye and see you, since I was here."  
  
"Good thing I still live at the manor, you know Paige and Glen live in your old house, and Phoebe and Cole live across town," I said just making small talk.  
  
"So Prue lives at the manor with you and your family?" He asked as Leo and Patrick walked up.  
  
"Umm, No Prue died a few years ago," I said kind of backing away now.  
  
"Mommy, Prue's not dead she's with Aunt Beebee and Uncle Cole," Patty said looking up at me, lifting his arms up to Leo.  
  
"Not that Prue, Patty, your Aunt Prue," Leo said explaining the situation, as best he could, "Hey, Dan it's been awhile, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, looks like you've been busy, with is it Patty and Mel?" Dan asked, "I'm sorry about your loss."  
  
"Patrick Leonardo Halliwell-Wyatt, and Melinda Prudence Halliwell-Wyatt, 3 ½ and 7 months," I stated as Phoebe walked up.  
  
"My gosh Daniel Gordon is that you? What happened to your hair?" Phoebe said giving him a hug.  
  
"Ah, needed to get rid of the dreads I grew while I was in Africa, the goatee came from the beard, I decided I didn't want to go complete cold turkey," Dan said running his hand over the dark hair that covered his face, "I hear you're married with a daughter."  
  
"Yep, Cole and I are very happy, our daughter Prue is 1 ½, so I guess you know," Phoebe said looking down at her feet.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, I should've been here, I mean I'm still your friend right?" Phoebe nodded and Leo and I walked off leaving them to catch up even though there was still a lot between us.  
  
~Leo's POV~  
  
"So do you think Dan was shocked?" I asked crawling into bed behind Piper who was just as beat as I was.  
  
"Probably, but hey were a happy family nothing could change that now," Piper said snuggling closer to me, "and besides, I knew when I chose you this is where we would end up, as a great family of our magic."  
  
"Um, me too, I love you goodnight," I said kissing her forehead gently.  
  
"Love you too, good night," she said resting her head and slowly drifting to sleep. 


End file.
